Gaara Can't Break! Right?
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Gaara is sick to be short. Very sick. Is Shukaku behind this? Or is this something more? Will there be tragedy? Yes. Will there be family love? Yes. Will Naruto learn how Gaara's changed since the battle? I just don't know on that one. Read & Review! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story is based on The **NARUTO** series **NOT **Naruto : Shippuden! Sasuke Might even be in here becuase it is based on early in the series. (: Thanks!_

**Temari's P.O.V**

I walked to my bedroom as Gaara and Kankuro did but I didn't go to bed, I was a little frightened at what I was about to do, but I couldn't hold myself back from doing it, my sister-ly instincts were telling me to do it in my head, hard. I waited a few minutes on my bed and stood up. I walked very slowly to the front of my room and turned the door-knob and as I walked out of the my bedroom. I walked down the hall and then took another hall, right until I got to the end of it. I put my hand on the door, but not the door-knob. I knocked three times and waited for a reply. I waited another moment and then another finally got a reply.

" Come in. " The voice answered back.

I took a breath in and smiled. I wasn't scared of him as a person or how he could kill me anymore very much anymore, I knew he wouldn't kill me. Ever since the battle with Naruto, he had been much nicer, and much happier, even though he still was mad and angry at times..most of the times I knew that Kankuro and I were very dear to him now and probably wouldn't let anyone hurt us for the world. What I was scared of was what I thought might be wrong, I didn't _want_ there to be anything wrong but I _sensed _there was something wrong.

I turned the door-knob and entered the room. he was sitting on his bed that was only there for pretty much decoration. he had taken his shoes off and was just looking at me curiously as to what I might want or need. I smiled slightly and went to sit next to him.

_' My baby brother..' _I said inside my head.

" Hey Gaara. " I said smiling, I was happy to be able to just talk to _him._

He kept silent for a minute waiting for me to carry on.

" Are you..okay? " I asked with an eyebrow raised slightly.

He looked at me normal now but a little astonished. It was my turn to look at him Curiously, I was pretty confused at his face that he made.

" W-Why do you want to know? " He asked not meanly, but truly curious.

" Well I kinda thought you weren't really acting yourself today.. I just can sense if something is wrong. " I said smiling a little again.

" No..I mean.._why_ do you want to know if I'm.. _okay_." Gaara asked again, not knowing another way to say it.

" Oh..well..it's because I love you..and I care about you. " I said. I knew it would do him some good if he heard those words. I just knew it.

_' Only one thing ca mend a broken heart Gaara, and that's love. ' _The words of his uncle bounced inside his head.

I watched as his hand went up and clutched where his heart is. I remember when we were are kids and I would used to see Gaara clutch his heart and say that it was broken. Was this what he was doing now?

" Gaara? " I asked.

He made a short-glare and got up as he opened the door for me to leave. I smiled at him and walked out, I could only hope that he was okay I guess, on account that he wouldn't answer me and instead asked ME a question.. I walked down the hall and then down the other hall as I passed Kankuro's room and slowly made it to mine. Suddenly I heard a door open and I turned around.

" Huh? " I said softly.

" Hey, Temari, what're you doing? I could hear you walking down the hall. " Kankuro said as he rubbed one sleepy eye with his left hand and held the door open with the other hand.

" Oh, I was just talking to Gaara about something. " I said as I stepped into my room.

" What about? " He asked and then yawned.

" Don't worry about it, _I'm_ the oldest, _I'll _take of it all. " I said in re-assuring voice.

" Wait, there's something wrong? " He asked as his eyes went a little wider and he stopped looking so sleepy.

" I..I'm not sure yet.." I said as I closed my door and locked it tight and went into my bed, closing the conversation for the night, there was nothing for him to worry about or anything he could do at the moment.

I yawned and turned over, trying to go to sleep. But all I could do was stay awake, finally, I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep. The last words I thought when I finally went to sleep were.

_' My Baby Brother. ' _

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews! Come on! Just review please! Thanks for reading and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This story is based on The **NARUTO** series **NOT **Naruto : Shippuden! Sasuke Might even be in here because it is based on early in the series. (: But it IS based on after the Gaara VS Naruto, but he doesn't even have the new outfit yet! (: Thanks!_

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I continued to look at the ceiling until I heard the soft and barely noticeable thump that would come from Temari's room when she got up. She always got up at the same time. Six in the morning.

I never went to sleep, curse the demon inside me, so I just got up when I heard the noise that meant morning. I swayed my legs from over my bed and got up quickly, grabbing my gourd and walking out of my '_bedroom'_ I already knew where I was going to go, wherever no one was except my bedroom, which would probably be outside.

_'I could train' _I thought to myself. I nodded knowing this is what I was going to do for the day accept one thing was wrong.

The hallway was spinning. I breathed n quickly when it started. I thought that i might have been from simply getting up and going to too fast, but it didn't seem likely, I had done this a hundred times, sometimes faster. What was going on?

I took the gourd off and tossed it lightly to the side, it did not break but instead simply rolled away and made a loud thump. I breathed in again but this time it was nosier and sounded like I was dying. Heck, for all I knew I _was _dying, I had never experienced this.

I bent my knees slightly as I tried to catch my breath some more, it didn't work. I kept trying over and over t make it all stop, but to no avail. My stomach started to churn and I felt like my insides were going to come out through my mouth. Was it okay for that to happen? I put my back against the wall and slid down it onto my back-side, sitting criss crossed now, I put my hands on my head and groaned. The pain was _cruciating_.

" Gaara? Wake up you bum! " I heard Temari yell playfully from the somewhere else in the house.

I didn't respond obviously.

" Gaara? " She now stated as a question.

" Kankuro, go see what he's up too now. " She said loudly, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would have been able to imagine the smile on her face.

" What if he's gone off his rocker again? " He asked annoyingly.

he knew that I wasn't like that any more, I didn't blame him for thinking of me like that for a while now though, it would take some time for him especially o see that I wont be like that again.

" Kankuro! " She yelled threateningly.

" I know I know! " He said. I could just see him put his hands in defense.

That wasn't my problem now though. My problem _now_was that I was completely confused on what as happening to me, was I going to die? Now?

" Alright Gaara, it's time to-" e started but then he mumbled a few curse words as I heard a very loud and large '_**BAM**' _It sounded like he tripped over something..My gourd.

" Gaara! Why in the world is your gourd i the middle of the hallway! Jeez kid.." he said.

I grunted and groaned as the pain everywhere began to be even more painful, it started to increase dramatically. I breathed in heavily and shakily as I waited for him to get up and see my current state.

I heard his feet work on getting up and then him pick up the gourd off the ground. He walked around the hallway and dropped it however.

" Gaara! " He shouted.

" Is everything okay? " Temari yelled concerned.

Kankuro didn't answer as he tried to get me to sit up more and breath right.

" Gaara? kankuro? " Temari said as I heard the pit-pat of her feet come more heavily now. Like running.

" Gaara! " She shouted as she got to her knees and helped alongside of Kankuro. " What happened to him? " She asked seriously.

" I don't know! I just found him like this! " Kankuro shouted.

I felt their hands sit me up so I could breath better, and then make me stand up, I wrapped my arms around their neck even though I didn't exactly want to.

Temari began to walk but Kankuro didn't.

" Where are we going? " Kankuro asked.

" To father. " She answered.

I could feel my heart almost stop. Father?

" We need to get him some medical attention! " Kankuro yelled.

I didn't know which plan I despised more.

" You know that the medical ninja here aren't as good as in the leaf village, we need to go see father so we can get permission to exit the sand village...The medical ninja _here _would let Gaara die, over in the leaf..they would take care of him. " She said with her voice rising but then towards the end her voice got sad and a little quieter.

Kankuro looked at her in surprise for a moment and then nodded his Head once.

" Alright then..Come on Gaara, it's gonna be okay.." Temari said soothingly.

" Don't worry, Gaara, were gonna get you some help. " Kankuro said also.

I tried to move my feet along with them, but it was useless, they were dragging me pretty much as my arms layed around their necks and they gripped tight to my hands that were by their shoulder.

Suddenly I felt where kankuro's hands let go, and then his big hands went around my waist as he picked me up. Everything was still pratically blurry, so I couldn't exactly see the best.

" I'll carry him. " I heard Kankuro say to what I believed was Temari.

" Okay. " She answered.

We walked outside our house and then suddenly I felt strong wind blowing on the side of my face. I had my head laying againat Kankuro's chest so only half of my face actually showed at all.

They were running, I could feel it. I could feel the up and down of Kankuro's body as he continued to run faster and faster, but why? Why would they care about me this way? Willing to die for me? Was I willing to die for them? I slowly felt the wind start to slow down as the noise became little whispers around me instead of the whispering of the wind.

" Is that Gaara? " One of the whispers murmured to each other.

" What's wrong with the demon? " Another one said.

" What a freak. " Another one interjected.

" A monster. " Another and Another, they all whispered about me.

I closed my eyes pretending to not be listening. They all knew I couldn't sleep. They all knew..

Temari knocked on the door of the Kazekage's. Again..and then again. Eventually I heard a door slowly creek open slightly.

" What is it that you-" A man began but then murmured something and we began walking inside. I guessed that he noticed me, and then decided to cut the questions and let us in.

" I will get the Kazekage immediately.." The man/Ninja said. I guessed that he worked for the kazekage...My father. He never told me anything, so how was I to know anything about his work other then he was the leader of our village?

I hear foot-steps leading down our way, I kept my eyes shut, I had no desire to see the man I hated, the one who tried to kill me.

" What the-? What's wrong with the runt?! " M father said in a low, bone chilling voice that was angry.

" He's sick, we need to go to the leaf village to get him proper care, but we need permission, give us our permission cards, and we'll be out of your sight for a while. " Temari replied meanly.

" Gaara can't get sick, he's faking it! " I heard the sound of my sensei's voice, Baki.

" He _isn't _faking it! " Kankuro retorted.

I heard a low growl from what I guessed came from my Sensei's voice.

" He isn't asleep is he!? " I heard a yell come from my father.

It was quiet for a just half a second before temari came back with a smart answer.

"..maybe..if you sign those cards, you wont have find out. " She said with a smirk, I only knew because I could _hear_ the smirk in her _voice_.

I heard grumbling and then the patting of feet go away and then back.

" Here, your not assigned a back date, you may come back when or after he is better. " He said and then walked away, handing Temari the permisson cards.

I heard more grumbling and opened my eye only for a second to see the angry look on Baki's face. He had no care for his students. I watched as he retreated and then I closed my eyes yet again, how were we even going to get to the Leaf Village? Would they let us in? Me? A..A monster. I moaned from the pain into Kankuro's shirt, I couldn't decide if it was from the pain in my head and stomach..or the pain in my heart.

" Huh? " Temari made a noise suddenly in question as she turned around and looked at us, I could feel her gaze.

" Don't you worry Gaara..we'll get you there in time..it might take us all night though.." Kankuro said and then sighed.

I mumbled a okay even though he most likely didn't understand me. I could feel the wind again..like running, almost like running forever, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't pass out..nothing. They had to keep making me turn my head to make sure I hadn't fell asleep or anything dangerous like that. I felt the wind slow down again.

" Hey.." Temari said and I felt her hands go on my arms, I didn't know if her

I was sweating cold sweat, and was coughing every other second, I didn't know what in the world was going on with me.

" I'll hold him.." I heard Temari said, this time I knew it was directed at Kankuro.

" M..Alright." Kankuro said.

Temari picked me up out of Kankuro's arms and held me bridal style just like Kankuro had, but she had softer, more delicate grip as if I would break, while kankuro had a strong, protective grip, as if I would fall or someone would try to hurt or take me away.

" You okay, Gaara? " Temari asked me as she got into a running stance.

I nodded slowly as She carried me like a baby, I didn't roll over and close my eyes like I had with Kankuro, I stayed like how I was and looked up at her face. She looked down at my face and smiled a little as she continued to run. I looked at her blankly before closing my eyes again.

" Gaara? Don't you go to sleep! " She shouted.

I mumbled nothing in particular as a response. I decided to not open my eyes again until I thought we were at least close, and again for the second time that day, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with darkness, it was dark outside but we were **_still_** running.

" Temari? " I asked suddenly.

" Gaara? Are you okay? " She asked nervous suddenly.

I didn't answer. I didn't really know _how _to answer exactly. I'd never felt this way before..so..horrible. I coughed once and then twice, soon it turned into a coughing fit. I couldn't stop coughing.

" Gaara! " She shouted alarmed, she stopped and put me down suddenly, she stretched my arms out as I continued to cough and slowly calm down to a stop. I took a shaky breath in and was silent for a minute.

" Temari.." I said. " Am I..am I going to die? " I asked bluntly.

"NO! No, you are **NOT** going to die, understand me!? " She yelled defiantly and pointed a finger in my face.

I closed my eyes as I felt a pair of strong hands pick me up, it must have Kankuro now. I wanted to walk so badly, but I knew I couldn't, I knew I was too...sick, to be able to. I was only hearing parts of their new conversation now, I was focusing on trying to not cough, or worse..die. I didn't know what was going to happen next, blood come out finger-tips? Will my limbs start to fall off? I didn't even know what the word sick meant.

" You..him....I...Hour...leaf...I...don't....yes..." I heard Temari voice talk to Kankuro but I didn't pay attention.

" Hang in there buddy." I heard Kankuro's familiar voice whisper. That was pretty much all I understood from the whole time of them talking, it didn't matter anyway, that was the only thing directed at me, the rest of the conversation was Kankuro and Temari's conversation.

I breathed in another shaky breath and closed my eyes again.

" Another hour to go and well be there. " Temari said, I opened my eyes and saw her look at me as she held what looked like worry in her eyes.

I shut my eyes and waited another hour before opening them again, this time I was greeted with shouting, and a few leaf village ninja, I closed my eyes as there eyes drifted to me, I shut them and didn't open them for a long time.

Kankuro's P.O.V

I held Gaara in my hands as we ran as fast as humanly possible.

" Hang in there buddy. " I whispered to him.

He breathed in another shaky breath and closed his eyes again.

" Another hour to go and well be there. " Temari said.

I nodded a short okay, and we continued to run. I looked down every once in a while to see my little brother's eyes closed, I could only hope he wasn't falling asleep.

Another hour later and we were closing in on the leaf village. We made it to the gate as Temari and I caught our breath for a second or two. Breathing in one more time, we made it to the gate and showed them our cards of permission.

" Your sand Ninja..what business do you have here? " The gate guards asked, they didn't trust us since the last attack our village made.

" Our brother is sick, our village..they would let him die.." Temari said. It was awful but true.

" I'm sorry, we can't let you in.." They said.

This of course started a **GIGANTIC**fight for Temari, she screamed as they screamed back.

" Hey..hey..look, I'll go get the Hokage, alright? " One of the guard ninja said suddenly. The other one was in Temari's face with a vein pulsing out of his head as did Temari.

It was kinda funny if it wasn't a fight over our little brothers life!

A minute later, a woman came up as she whispered to the gate guards.

" Gaara huh? " The woman finally said, she smiled and nodded her head. " You can come in, I see no point in not letting you, hes obviously not faking. " She said with a look on her face that told the guards eight simple words. _Do-it-again..-and-I-Kill-you._

They gulped as she allowed us to enter, she walked a good ways ahead f us, leading us to their hospital. People stopped what they were doing to look our way and see Gaara. It was actually almost amazing. The villagers were shocked to see Gaara like this. I knew he wasn't asleep because his muscles tightened as he began to hear whispering, I could feel it. I looked down and saw him begin to open his eyes suddenly. The people sucked in a breath quickly but still stared.

" Almost there Gaara.." I said.

" How is he? " Temari said as she walked back a little ways to be next to us.

" I'm pretty sure hes doing okay.." I answered back.

" Hey Gaara. " She said smiling.

Gaara's arms wrapped around his torso as he made soft groaning suddenly.

" I know..I know..it's going to be okay.." Temari said reassuringly. It was funny about how she could be so mean and violent sometimes and then so caring and loving at other times too.

" Here, I'll take him. " She said breaking my thoughts.

" Hn? Oh, okay. " I said as she put her hand on the sides of him torso and raised his out of my arms, she held him bridal style also, or sometimes called baby style, either way it's the same thing.

People began to stare even more. Suddenly i saw a glint out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see That black haired pony-tail wearing guy, who likes Temari. I smiled from this thought and tried to remember his name for a brief second. Shikamaru, I also saw that guy with Dog, Kiba and then the pink haired girl, Sakura, along with Sasuke and the annoying but surprisingly strong Naruto.

I turned to look at them, most of them were surprised and looked dumb-struck by Gaara's current state, but Naruto just had a look of anger on his face.

" So, we let this guy back into our **_VILLAGE_**? " The annoying twerp yelled out.

Oh jeez.. I thought.

" Naruto you idiot! **_SHUT UP!_**" Screamed Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and Kiba rolled his eyes while Shikamaru's gaze stayed on either Temari, my older sister, or My little brother, Gaara, I couldn't figure out which one it actually was but I had a pretty good idea. I almost giggled until I noticed that Temari was screaming at me to come on.

I walked up to her and we continued to follow the new Hokage, the other ninja left, going there separate ways, I noticed, and finally were out of my sight, Naruto leaving with a slightly angry look on his face, not completely like earlier but a small one.

We finally walked right up to the Hospital as the Hokage, Tsunade opened the door and let us in. Everyone in the hospital gasped and there eyes went wide in fear. I was getting kind of tired of it.

" H-Hello, you need a room for..Gaara? " A slightly braver then the rest, nurse finally spoke up.

" Yes, get him to a room immediately, and begin diagnosing him. " The hokage said in dead seriousness.

The nurse nodded, and stretched her arms out a little scared. Temari looked at me and then to the Nurse. Temari nodded and stretched her arms out to the nurse so she could take Gaara into her own arms. The nurse held him almost scared to death, what was actually some what hilarious was that Gaara opened his eyes and looked right at her with his own eyes. It was if he wasn't really there though, like he was awake, but not really all there, Gaara must have felt safe in her arms either that

The nurse sucked in a sharp breath and let it out, she began walking very fast to get to a room, we followed her as we left staring eyes in the waiting room. We walked briskly, to the room that would be Gaara's. Once the nurse had set him down into a bed, she looked at us nervously.

" Is it okay if I take this...this...gourd off him? " She asked with one eyebrow raised slightly.

Temari and I nodded in union.

The nurse went up to Gaara who was laying on his side right then and slowly took the heavy gourd off of him. I went over and helped her take it off of him so she wouldn't drop it on his face. I smiled a little at the thought. I held it and lightly put it down next to Gaara's bed.

The nurse smiled as she started to trust us more, as she left she said that she would be in a little bit, and that they just needed to figure out what he had and needed to be done.

" Hey..you okay? " Temari said as the nurse left and closed the door, she walked over and sat down in a chair next to him softly.

I did the same accept ask him if he was okay. Gaara opened his eyes slightly and moved his head to the side, so that he faced us as we sat on the other side of the bed.

" T-Temari? " He whispered.

" Gaara, are you alright? " Temari asked as she stood up and bent over, she put one hand on his shoulder.

" Mhm.." he murmured.

I took one look in his eyes and could instantly see the pain. The physical pain.

" Where're you hurting? " I asked, the question coming from _my_mouth even surprised _me, _Temari looked at me slightly surprised at the odd question.

It was quiet for a while and I was just about to make sure he was awake or even alive, when he answered. Not verbally but he moved his hand to where it hurt. He moved his hand down to his stomach, both of them. Why was it hurting so bad? It had hurt earlier too...

Temari had a look of surprise as she looked over at me in my direction.

" how did you know he was- " Temari started asking me but I cut her off.

" I could see it in his eyes. " I said as I continued to look at Gaara.

We spent the night at the hospital, sleeping in the same chairs, the nurse hadn't come back that night, she came back only one time and that was pretty late saying that she would come back in the morning, for the treatment, when I asked her to tell me what was wrong with Gaara, she said it would be better if she could explain it to us the next morning, when the treatment was going to take place. She left and we stayed. Gaara never going to sleep, just like always..

The next morning Temari and I woke up to see tons of people walking in. There was some kinds of guy with a scar that ran across his nose and then tons of kids..and that one kids that I was going to kill..What were they doing **_here_**!? I was starting to get really angry! What was wrong with this dumb hospital!?

**_AN: I know this chapter is extremely long, but hey, I love to write! Please Review!! REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This story is based on The **NARUTO** series **NOT **Naruto : Shippuden! Sasuke Might even be in here because it is based on early in the series. (: But it IS based on after the Gaara VS Naruto, but he doesn't even have the new outfit yet! (: Thanks!_

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

" What's going on? " I asked in an extremely angry voice.

" The nurse didn't tell? heh..heh..heh.." The older guy with a scar across the bridge of his nose said. " I'm sorry. I'm Iruka, and these are the children I teach, we were just about to do a small lesson on the occasional sealing of demons into people but a worker at the hospital told us to come here and actually get to watch it, so.." This _Iruka _guy said with a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

" What're you talking about? Gaara isn't getting anything sealed into him! He already has.." I retorted.

Suddenly the nurse from yesterday walked in. Gaara opened his eyes, he looked at the crowd and a look of confusion washed over his face.

" What's going on? " he asked completley confused.

" You know as much as I do. " Temari answered.

" Sorry, I meant to get here before they did so I could explain things, but..anyway, apparently your father neglected to tell you an important detail of getting the Shukaku sealed into you." The nurse with one eye-brow raised.

" What do you mean? " Temari asked.

" Well, when you Shukaku sealed into you, you have to be careful, the seal was broken open or cracked to a matter of extreme, if this happens, you have to get it re-sealed, he didn't and now he is getting sick off of it . " The nurse said.

" Wait, so the Shukaku is trying to get out? " Kankuro asked.

" No, not really, the Demon is practically already out, it just has to gain control, doing this is making Gaara sick, he has to get the demon re-sealed right away. " The nurse replied.

" The demon.." Gaara whispered to himself.

Suddenly the Hokage entered again but this time with even more people, they seemed to be Jonin, some of them I didn't know but two of them I did, Guy and Kakashi, I knew them..but it was getting crowded in here.

" We have to go immediately. " Tsunade demanded.

The nurse nodded as Gaara looked at our faces and then turned to the other people in the room before closing his eyes.

" Gaara? Gaara, your not asleep are you!? " Temari screamed urgently.

" W-What happens if he goes to sleep?" A kid with the same goggles on his head as that kid I tried to kill, Konohamaru, but with glasses and snot running down his cheek from his nose.

" The demon could take over him. " I explained to him as I watched Temari inspect him.

" M' not sleep. " Gaara replied.

" You mean.. he's never gone to sleep before? " A girl that also had goggles on asked.

I looked at her serious. " No. " I answered.

" But isn't he tired!? " Konohamaru asked in a very confused voice.

" Not really, the demon..he..it's hard to explain kid. " I answered him truthfully while rubbing the back of my neck at a loss for words.

" Don't you go to sleep! " Temari said in a serious but not mean tone.

" Alright, nurse get him. " Tsunade, the Hokage, said.

" Yes my lady. " She answered loyally. She got a stretcher quickly and with some help with from Kakashi, brought him to the sealing room. Gaara protested on being carried but the nurse refused to let Gaara walk on his own, she said that he wouldn't be able to in his current state.

Once we got there, we all stood by the wall with our back to it. Naruto suddenly walked in a little frightened by the creepiness of the place. There was a large symbol on the ground with different point for someone to stand or sit, or something, I wasn't really sure. The symbol was painted in a bright blue. There was a circle in the middle of the weird shape that I guessed was for someone else to stand or sit or something at.

I had to admit, I was a little freaked out by it's apperance too.

" What's going on? " He asked me.

I was surprised that he even talked to me.

" Wait you were mad earlier. " I pointed out to him in a whisper.

" I wasn't thinking, I just blurted out stuff you know. " He said giggling with his eyes shut and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled a little and nodded, it was true that this kid acted now and thought about it later.

" Yeah, Gaara has to get the demon re-sealed into him, the seal broke when he unleashed it in the battle that you two did. The demon is kinda already out but doesn't have control over Gaara though..yet, they have re-seal it so that it wont come out and completely take control. " I explained to him.

" Oh. " Naruto said.

" This is what..happened to me then, this is what they did to me when I was a baby. " Naruto said suddenly.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to say something more.

" When I was little, they sealed the nine tailed fox..this is what they did? " Naruto started with a statement and then ended with a question.

" From my guess I would say yes, i'm not exactly an expert int his sealing stuff but I do know a little. " I said in truth.

Naruto looked up at me since I was a little taller and then let his eyes wander back to what the Medic's were doing.

They placed Gaara in the middle, laying him down completely, and then letting the jonin take there spot around the shape, they sat down in there spots and waited a moment. Another medic came into sight as she walked up to Gaara and bent down next to him. I watched carefully and closely at what she was doing.

I noticed that he opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled and raised his shirt up until it was only covering up his chest, His eyes widened as she did it, he knew what they were wanting to see. The seal mark. He hated for people to see the seal mark.

There was obviously a seal mark on Gaara but it was on his stomach and was very weird looking. It had tons of weird lines and different symbols that neither Temari or I could figure out. I noticed that the Children gasped softly, Naruto's mouth opened slightly and his hand went to his own stomach.

" I have the same thing, not the exact symbol but..I have a symbol.." Naruto said astonished.

" It's one of the weirdest symbols _I've_ ever seen. " I said smiling talking about Gaara's Symbol of course.

Naruto continued to look at what was going on, but I noticed something weird, usually the symbol on his stomach connected some-what, not completely but some-what, today however the symbol seemed to be..broken..literally.

Gaara had a look of fear in his eyes, and turned his head to look at us.

" Gaara.." I heard Temari whisper softly.

" He's gonna be okay, don't worry! " I said smiling even though I was a little bit worried myself.

The jonin began to chant something really weird, something I had never heard before, and began to do even odder hand signs. Suddenly the weird shape they sat around in lit up into an even **_brighter _**blue. and when it reached Gaara, the bright blue went to the symbol on his stomach and lit up, and Gaara let out a blood curdling scream.

" Gaara! " Temari shouted in fear of what was going on.

" Please! Do not fret! This is just what happens. " A nurse ninja assured us as she held back Temari and I.

Temari stopped and had a look of sheer fear on her face but nodded, I sighed and watched in horror and listened in horror at my little brother's screams and his body going into a fetal position.

Suddenly he stopped screaming and breathed heavily, he turned back onto his back and sucked in breaths ever once in a while, it looked like he was still in pain though.

" Hey! The funny sign on his tummy is moving and going back together! " The girl with goggles yelled and litteraly pointed out with her finger.

" The seal was broken, now it's fitting back together. " Iruka told the girl.

I watched as Gaara's hands tried to grip the floor but couldn't. He made fists with his hands and placed his clenched up hands onto the floor. I hated watching him like this, so did Temari from the looks of it. She was gritting her teeth and had her head bent forward like she was going to kill one of the Jonin if they made one funny looking move.

The seal was almost completely better by now. I sighed and sat down on the ground, soon everyone else followed suit. Temari was hesitant but finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. She was sitting right next to me now and was asleep. I watched as she slowly fell to the side, I caught her just before her head hit the ground, I slid her over onto my shoulder and stayed awake to watch Gaara.

**Temari's P.O.V**

I fell asleep even though I didn't really wan too. The dreams were horrible though.

_' T-Temari?' Gaara asked. He was five in my dream. _

_' Gaara? ' I asked and then smiled. _

_' T-Temari! ' He screamed right before I saw my father come and take him. _

_' Gaara! ' I screamed. _

_I tried to run but suddenly sand came around me. _

_' W-What? ' I stuttered. _

_it was an older Gaara, around ten years old now, when he wasn't happy at all what-so-ever, before he had fought Naruto. _

_' Why didn't you love me!? Love me Temari! ' He shouted and started to cry. _

_' G-Gaara! ' I shouted and tried to get to him. _

I woke with a start.

I sucked in a nervous breath and Kankuro grabbed me by the shoulders.

" Thanks.." I breathed as I caught my breath.

" What's wrong? " He asked.

" Bad dream.. " I said shaking my head.

" Oh, I see. " He answered back nodding.

Even he was being serious for once.

" About Shikimaru getting sicky-poo? " He asked jokingly while making puppy dog eyes.

Well I thought he was being serious for once.

" NO you idiot! " I yelled and slapped him in the back of the head.

" Ow Temari! " he yelled.

I sighed and shook my head.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me suspiciously.

" SO, what was that dream _really _about? " He asked.

Was he being honestly serous now? You could never tell I guess.

I looked down. " M.." I noised.

" Gaara? " he asked.

" H-How did you know? " I asked whipping my head to him.

" You whispered Gaara in your sleep. " Kankuro answered back.

I looked away, and stared at my baby brother. He was both our baby brother.

" He'll be fine. " He assured me.

I nodded as a single tear ran down my face. I wiped it off fast and continued to watch. When would it be over?

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. (: (: (: I hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This story is based on The **NARUTO** series **NOT **Naruto : Shippuden! Sasuke Might even be in here because it is based on so early in the series. (: But it IS based on after the Gaara VS Naruto, but he doesn't even have the new outfit yet! (: Thanks!_

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

A while later, a nurse came to out side and said that it would be '_complete_' in just a second. Sure enough, Gaara's withering body began to become calm and then Jonin stopped doing there weird Chakra thing. What a bunch of freaks.

" Is it all done? The seal on his tummy, it's all better? " The red head with goggles asked.

Kakashi nodded to her and stood up. That guy was some kind of invincibal wack-o though, he had been going at this thing for like ever and never switched off with someone else like everyone else had. I shook my head. He had a whole lot of chakra.

Gaara turned his head stiffly looking at us before his eyes shut again.

" Gaara! " Temari yelled and stood up as fast as she could as she ran over to him.

" Wait! Don't go near him! " yet another hot nurse yelled as she stepped in front of Temari.

" What!? Why not!? " She practically ate the ladies head off.

" He's going to be taken to a room, and be bandaged up, we have to make sure not too many people tuch him right now, it would hurt very much. " She replied.

" Doyou know what happens if he's asleep!? " Temari screamed.

here we go with this! She was always yelling at people about this. Heck yeah it was scary when he became that demon, and it hurt for the little guy tp change into that monster, but jeez Temari!

" Yes, and we have that under control. " The nurse replied smartly.

I giggled quietly. One for the nurse and zero for Temari!

**Temari's P.O.V**

I fumed over the fact that the nurse had won, but I simply went to go back with Kankuro.

" So uh, when can we see him? " Kankuro asked.

" I don't know.." I admitted a little upset.

I looked at Kankuro and could see the worry, that was usually not there, in his eyes.

" I just hope the little guy's okay.." Kankuro said softly.

" Hey, I'm sure he's fine.." Naruto said in a normal voice turning to us.

" Yeah..I hope so. " I replied looking down sadly.

" Why do you care so much about a guy like that anyway though? Not to be mean or anything but, Gaara..he's just so.." Naruto said and then trailed off.

" Listen, Gaara wasn't always like how he was when he fought you, he was nice, and good but everyone shunned him out, Temari and I even did.. We were stupid to do that, then Yashamaru, his uncle and mothers brother, pretened to love him and went by our fathers orders and tried to kill him later even when he could of dejected the orders and not do it, then Gaara just practically broke, and turned into some kind of freak, but you haven't seen him in a while Naruto, he's changed, it was hard for him, but he did it little by little, it's been eight weeks since that battle and every day he got a little better at being a brother! He's a little better now, not completley, but a whole lot, he actually _looks_ at us like his brother and Sister, and maybe even loves us. " Kankuro lectured Naruto.

Kankuro had never been so serious in all his life. Was he starting to grow a little mature? I felt a little emotion of proudness for him.

Naruto looked at him and then looked at the floor.

" He's..changed? " Naruto asked in an unsure voice.

" yeah, because of you. " I replied to Naruto.

" Becaue of me.." Naruto repeated.

" You can see him now, if you like. " The nurse suddenly came in and told us.

Kankuro and I looked up and we nodded quickly and ran. I watched Naruto from behind my shoulder and saw as Naruto watched us leave and decided to come along with us.

We ran down a hall as if Gaara was going to get up and suddenly walk away, ignoring protest to slow down we countinued. Naruto caught up with us finally and ran along side of us. We opened up a door that read '回復室 ' ( Recovery room )

I stood outside the door along with Kankuro and Naruto. I breathed out. I wouldn't let Kankuro and definietley not Naruto, but I was worried about what I was going to see. What if he was in worse shape then ever? What if he..died. Before our very eyes? I shook the thoughts out of my head immedieatly. I couldn't think like that!

I nodded my head and opened the door forcefully. I looked around and couldn't help but see the spiky red hair that stuck at all angles. I ran to him and looked at his condition. I let out a sigh of relief. he had his eyes opened, he wasn't dead. he was a little sweaty I guessed from the pain, and was breathing a little faster then usual, but he was alive. My little brother was alive.

" Gaara! " I yelled out.

" T-Temari? " Gaara stuttered.

I looked at him in the eyes. His very light blue eyes. They were almost white. Gaara looked at me with no emotion on his face what-so-ever.

" Ae you okay, Gaara? " Kankuro asked.

" Hello, your his brother and Sister correct? " A doctor walked up to us suddenly and asked.

" Hm? " I turned around and then nodded once in a serious manner.

" right, well, he is recovering from the sealing but at a spectacular rate. faster then we have seen anyone heal before. There _are _some pre-cautions and such so we have to have him stay in recovery a little longer. Your brother is doing great. " The doctor said to us.

I let out a pent in breath. It was as if a brick wall was lifted off of my chest and I could suddenly breath again.

" What pre-cautions? " Kankuro asked.

I looked over at him and then at the doctor.

" Well, there is a slight chance of different side effects. There not likely but.. he should still be looked over. Just for good safety reasons. " The doctor replied.

Kakuro and I nodded shortly and stepped around to look at Gaara. Gaara took in a ragged breath and turned his head sharply to the side.

" Gaara? " I asked nervously.

There was something wrong. This just wasn't normal.

" " No! No! " gaara screamed suddenly.

I saw the sweat start to drip off suddenly from his forehead. Suddenly a window busted open and broke onto the florr as clouds of sand came tumbling and shot at a doctor.

" Gaara! Stop! " I screamed and ra to him.

he screamed and squirmed.

" he's hallucinating! " the doctor yelled and got over to Gaara as quickly as possible. " Get me ICE IN HERE! " The doctor suddenly screeched as a nurse ran and got a bucket of ice.

" Gaara! None of it's real! " The doctor yelled over the loud noise of the sand flying by and landing directly on the other doctor that Gaara had targeted.

" No! NO! " Gaara screamed and squirmed a little more.

" Where is that ICE! " The doctor yelled.

A bucket of ice was promptly handed to him and the doctor also promptly dumped it all over Gaara. It went onto his shirt and landed on his face. The sand slowed as Gaara's eyes slightly moved a little, shakily, to where the ice was wet and cold on the shoulder of his shirt, he made his head move slightly to see the ice as it burned his skin from the cold.

He breathed heavily and his eyes went wider and wider. He looked around for a moment and his eyes suddenly began to close.

" Gaara! Stay with me! " Kankuro yelled to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes went shut.

" Gaara! GAARA! " I screamed and shook him until he finally opened his eyes once more.

I sighed and put an arm behind his head. He was burning up with that fever. The ice was slowly working though because Gaara started to come into reality.

" The S-Sand. It's inside.." Gaara mumbled.

" Yes. Yes it is. " I replied shakily.

" I..I did this. " Gaara rather stated then asked it.

" Yes. yes you did. " I replied again.

" Is that doctor dead? " Gaara asked as his voice began to sound more more little boyish.

I breathed in and nodded.

" I..I didn't mean to though. I mean I wasn't in control. I.. I wasn't... I.. " Gaara stuttered trying to find words to describe what had happened.

" Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Your sick. " Kankuro suddenly came in.

Gaara looked at Kankuro and then turned his head and looked at the dead doctor.

" Hey. Don't.. look over there kay? " Naruto stepped in also. He blocked gaara's view of the dead doctor and smiled a little as he put a hand behind his head.

Gaara gave him a dead serious look and then turned his head again . He couldn't sleep, he couldn't pass out, he couldn't do anything.

" Are You feelin' better now? " I asked him after a moment of akward silence.

" They did a re-seal? " gaara asked.

" Yeah. " Kankuro answered.

Gaara nodded and put a hand on his stomach and breathed in shakily.

" Hey. You okay? " Naruto asked a little worried now.

Gaara didn't answer and cringed.

" What's wrong? " Temari demanded. Not out of anger but out of worry for her younger brother.

Gaara again didn't answer.

The doctor pulled Gaara's shirt up to only see bandages.

" Are the bandages bothering you? " The doctor asked.

Gaara shook his head.

" Burns. " Gaara replied to him after a second .

" Oh. Don't worry. That's just a side-effect of the medicine we gave you. Nothing to worry about. It shouldn't last very long. " The Doctor said relieved.

" So, when can we take him home? " Kankuro asked the doctor suddenly.

" Well, since your brother had a very bad fever and since he's having side-effects to the medicine. I would say around a week or two. " the doctor replied.

Kankuro looked away form the doctor and nodded once.

**Kankuro's P.O.V**

A door opened the entire team of Jonin that had been working on Gaara's Re-sealing, and the nurses from earlier came in.

" Succesful! " one of the Jonin yelled. He had on some kind of green jump-suit and black hair in a bowl haircut.

What a nerdy looking ninja.

Kakashi's eyes went into a happy look as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

" Looks like he made it. " Kakashi commented.

" What'd you mean _he made it_? " Naruto asked with a quizzical loook on his face.

That kid with his constant questions.

" Well Naruto, if you really want to know, most Ninja's die when getting a demon sealed into them or Re-sealed into them. " Kakashi replied. "That's why most villages don't allow sealing. Some villages even banned the lesson on sealing in their schools. "

Naruto's facial expression quickly changed into a look of realization.

" Why do they die? " Naruto asked in a softer voice.

" Well if they don't die from the pain alone, then they'll die whithin a few minutes or even_ seconds _of the Demon being Sealed or being Re-sealed into their body since the Demon tries to break the seal on it. " This time the nerdy ninja guy answered. I think his name was Gai or something.

Kakashi nodded along.

" So to shorten it up, Gaara is one lucky kid. " Kakashi replied with happy eyes again. You could hardly tell if he was smiling or not with the mask and all.

" You call being a demon lucky? All this is luck? " Gaara asked angrily.

" Sorry.. I think he's probably just a little cranky after being in constant pain for a few hours or maybe it's just the medicine.." Temari said with a little bit of a nervous smile.

" Don't worry.. I understand what Garra is saying.." Kakashi replied with his face turning into an understanding expression.

By what I could tell anyway. All you could really see of his face was his eyes. Like I had said before..

The door opened again but this time it wasn't a jonin from this village. It was Baki from our village.

" Baki sensei! " Temari yelled a little relieved and smiled a little.

" Temari. Kankuro. How's Gaara? " He asked in a serious voice.

" He's..better? " I replied.

" What was wrong? "

" They had to do a re-seal? I guess? " I answered him back.

" Right. I understand." Baki said and nodded.

He looked over at Gaara as Gaara looked at him.

" I was just making sure that you were all alright. Goodbye. " baki said and started to leave.

" Baki! Wont you stay? For your student? " Gai asked a little uncertain how a teacher could leave his or her student in such a way.

" Hm. Gaara is much on visitors. Only if he would be okay with it. I don't wan to aggravate him. " Baki replied back honestly.

" Gaara. Will you let Baki stay? " Temari asked hopefully. She loved her younger brother but she needed a little adult help. She couldn't do this all by herself or even with Kankuro. She needed an adult and not her father.

Gaara looked up and then looked down again.

" Hn. " Was his answer as he nodded.

This meant yes for Gaara that meant thank god for Temari.

**Sorry I heven't updated in a long time! DOn't worry! This isn't over yet! I haven't tortured poor Gaara quite enough.. not just yet not just yet! MUAHAHAHAHA!-ehem. Anyways! REVIEWS! (: **


End file.
